Chu for a Day
by devilrose87
Summary: Warning! Possible spoilers!Ash is back in Kanto for the Battle Frontier and is invited to visit Bill, but what happens when Bill's new machine activates accidentally? Read to find out! Advanceshipping and MayPikachu.
1. Prologue

Had another of those weird inspirational moments last night, only this time a bit more comedical. This will be my first advanceshipping fic, yay me! It will also contain...umm...what do you call a Pikachu/May pairing? . Oh and we're going with a PG13 rating here. I don't own pokemon and I'm in no way affiliated with Nintendo, Gamefreak, or whatever other companies are involved. This is just a scenario I thought up! It happens during the Kanto Battle Frontier Saga so there might be some spoilers. Anyway on with the story.

Chu For a Day

Prologue

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Pikachu fired a blast of lightning towards Team Rocket's balloon after yet another unsuccessful attempt to capture him. The balloon exploded and Team Rocket was sent flying off into the distance.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" they yelled as they disappeared over the horizon. Ash and co were on their way to visit Bill, a friend of Ash that he hasn't seen in a long time, when Team Rocket attacked. Ash was on his way to visit Bill at his lighthouse because he was in the area, and apparently Bill was working on an invention of some sort.

"You'd think those two would have given up by now," Max, May's younger brother, stated. "Its not like they ever accomplish anything."

"I don't think they'll ever give up," Brock, the ex-gym leader of Pewter City's gym replied. "They've followed Ash through Kanto, the Orange Islands, Johto, Hoenn, and now Kanto again. They're pretty stubborn."

Swellow landed next to Ash. This time it had been the one to rescue Pikachu.

"Good job, Swellow!" , Ash said as the bird pokemon landed next to him.

"Return!" Ash returned Swellow to its pokeball and Pikachu hopped up on Ash's shoulder. He then turned to the rest of the gang.

"They can try as long as they want, they'll never get Pikachu!" he stated confidently.

"So how long until we reach Bill's lighthouse?" Max took out his pokenav and brought up a map.

"According to this map it'll probably take us about another hour to get there."

"Who is Bill anyway?" May asked. May met up with Ash on his first day in Hoenn.

She was just starting out when she met Ash but had since become a co-ordinator, choosing to enter her pokemon in beauty contests instead of competing for badges like Ash was.

"Bill is a pokemon researcher, " Brock replied, "He studies rare pokemon in particular."

Max's eyes lit up, "Wow! I can't wait to meet him!"

The group once again started on their way towards Bill's lighthouse. It wasn't long before they could see the lighthouse in the distance. When they arrived, Ash didn't even bother knocking on the lighthouse's large doors. Instead, he just let himself in. When they got in, they could see Bill working on some strange machine near the entrance.

The machine looked like something you could walk into. Actually it had two such entrances, both looked the same. They were cylindrical in shape, connected by a large metal tube. Bill was in one of them and seemed to be working on it from inside, and hadn't noticed the group enter.

"Hey, Bill, we're here!" Ash called out to him. Bill stopped what he was doing and turned towards him.

"Ah, Ash! You made it! Its good to see you again!" Bill said as he approached the group.

"Great to see you too, Bill! Did that pokemon ever return?" Bill shook his head. "Sadly, no. I believe Team Rocket may have scared it off. However I am not giving up hope of one day seeing it again." He then looked towards May and Max. "You two must be Ash's new friends I've heard about."

May smiled, "Its a pleasure to meet you, Bill! I'm May, and this is my younger brother, Max."

While Max and May were introducing themselves, Brock had decided to look over the machine.

"What exactly does this thing do, Bill?" he asked. Bill approached the machine again and picked up his tools.

"This machine is something I'm hoping will give me a much greater insight into the world of pokemon. If it works, it should put my mind into that of a pokemon's. This would give me the opportunity to see everything from the pokemon's point of view, instead of trying to use costumes like the Kabuto one I was using when we last met." Ash and his friends were simply astounded.

"You mean that thing will let you switch bodies with a pokemon!" Ash exclaimed.

"Well, if it works it will do something to that extent. Of course I still haven't tested it, and if it does work my body will have to be restrained while I am in the pokemon's body. I could use some help."

Ash eagerly stepped up to the machine, "I'll gladly help! Just tell me what to do."

"I thought you might. I will be working with a control panel on the back of the machine, but I will need you to adjust a few things from inside it at the same time." Ash nodded, and stepped inside the machine while Bill went around back. Bill began tinkering with the machine while giving Ash instructions on what to do inside the machine. May was watching them, while Brock and Max went to look around the lighthouse.

While Ash and Bill were working on the machine, Pikachu decided he would inspect the other pod. Pikachu was looking around the inside of it curiously, wondering to itself how something like this would allow Bill to switch bodies with a pokemon. Suddenly, the machine started up as Bill decided to test a few functions.

There was a loud noise as air started to get pumped through some sort of cooling device, and this startled Pikachu. It reflexively used its Thunderbolt attack, which seemed to get absorbed by the machine. The electricity travelled through the tube, striking Ash in the other pod. Bill fell back as sparks began to fly from the control panel. May watched in horror as Ash was continually shocked by the machine, despite Pikachu only using a brief Thunderbolt.

"Ash!"

Pikachu was suddenly struck by electricity as well, and the machine seemed to be frying both of them. May found herself blinded by the flashing from the electricity. Hearing the commotion, Brock and Max had come running and could see the sparks flying from the machine.

"Whats happening!" they both yelled out. May and Bill were both too shocked to respond as they watched. Eventually, the machine finally stopped, and Ash and Pikachu were lying motionless inside...

I know, a little bit of a serious tone for a comedic/romantic fanfic, but it lightens up a bit -

Credit goes to Butter Knyfe for helping me to fix it up.


	2. Chapter 1

Note: "(This is translated poketalk . )"

Chu For a Day

Chapter One

Ash opened his eyes slowly as he was finally starting to regain conciousness.

_"What happened?"_ he thought. _"The last thing I remember was helping Bill with his machine...and then suddenly being electrocuted. Then everything went black..._"

Ash glanced around the room he was in. He was in one of the bedroom's in Bill's lighthouse. That was the first thing he noticed. He also noticed he was lying in a bed, and there was someone else there too. Seeming to be asleep next to him...was himself.

"(What the! What am I...)" Ash started to say, but then noticed that everything he was saying was coming out as if he was Pikachu. He looked down at himself and finally came to the realization that he WAS Pikachu.

_"I'm in Pikachu's body! Bill's machine must have activated or something and I switched bodies with Pikachu!"_ Ash looked over at his, or what was his, body beside him.

_"If I switched bodies with Pikachu...then Pikachu must be in my body!"_ Ash started poking Pikachu rapidly in the side.

"(Wake up!)" he cried out repeatedly. "(Grr...how does Pikachu use Thunderbolt anyway!)" Ash wondered out loud as he continually tried to wake Pikachu up. He had no idea how to do any of Pikachu's attacks because...well...under normal circumstances, he wasn't a pokemon. He flopped back down on the bed, his efforts seeming to be in vain.

Ash bolted for the door, but as soon as he got to it he realized he wouldn't be able to get it opened. He couldn't reach the doorknob anymore.

_"I have to find Bill! He can probably reverse this! I can't get out of this room though...there has to be some way out!"_ Ash took another look around the room, trying to find a way out. He soon noticed a chair sitting in front of a desk and tried pulling it towards the door. He could hardly move it though. Just as he was about to give up hope, he could hear Pikachu in his body starting to wake up.

"Ow..." he muttered. "I just had to use...huh?" Pikachu was startled when he noticed his voice suddenly sounded like Ash's and bolted upright, looking himself over.

"What the! I'm in Ash's body!" Ash ran over and jumped up on the bed, landing in Pikachu's lap.

"A-Ash! Thats you in my body isn't it!"

"(Yes! Bill's machine did this!)"

"Wow...I never thought it'd actually work...this is amazing! I'm a human!" Pikachu jumped out of bed.

"(Glad your excited, Pikachu...now can we please go see Bill so we can get switched back!)" Pikachu turned to him and grinned.

"Whats the rush? I think I'll enjoy being a human, for at least a little while."

"(What!)"

"You see, Ash..." Pikachu stated, taking a seat on the bed again. "As a Pikachu...there's so many things I can't do. For starters...I can't speak your language and no one can fully understand mine. Also, because I'm so short I can't reach things like...say...a doorknob."

Ash looked over at the closed door disdainfully, "(No kidding...)"

"There is one more thing though...you see...although I'm so cute and lovable, what girl would want to date a pokemon?"

"(I don't like where your going with this...)" Pikachu grinned again.

"Why not? I think this can work out to both our benefit! No one has to know we've switched bodies, and we can switch back while everyone's asleep. So while I'm in your body...I'm going to ask May out on a date!"

"(WHAT!)"

"She's the only girl around, and I know she likes you, and you like her. Although knowing you, you probably don't even realize it. I'm sure she'd love to see a...more romantic Ash." Pikachu crossed his arms, still grinning as he said this.

"(I don't like her! Not like that anyway! Besides, why would she want to go out with me! Even if she would agree your just using her!)" Pikachu just rolled his eyes.

"You both like each other, but I doubt either of you would ever admit it. Your too dense to realize she likes you or realize you like her. Your love life...well...lets face it, you don't have one. With my help, though, you will finaly get yourself a girlfriend and I will get to date a human girl! Besides...its not like I plan to do anything to her. A kiss would be nice though... and if she didn't want to, do you think she'll say yes when I ask? Of course, I already know she'll say yes... Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go find her..." Pikachu got up and made his way to the door.

"(Hey! Get back here you! There's no way I'm letting you use my body to take May on a date!)" Pikachu ignored Ash and opened the door, stepping out of the room and closing the door behind him.

"(Whaaaa! Great now I'm stuck in here! I have to get out of here and stop him somehow!)" Ash frantically looked around for a way out, but couldn't find anything. He sighed and collapsed against the door.

_"Things just aren't going to be the same for me after today I can see it now..."_ he thought to himself.

Meanwhile, Pikachu didn't have to go far to find May, as she was apparently on her way to see him. Or see Ash anyway. She was completely surprised to see Ash, or who she thought was Ash, already up and walking.

"Ash! Your ok!"

"Well of course I'm ok, May! I've been shocked by Pikachu a million times before, that was nothing!" May rolled her eyes.

"Sure, thats why you were unconcious for the past two days, right?"

"Two days, huh? Well I'm obviously fine now!"

May sweatdropped, "Glad to see being shocked hasn't affected you any..."

"I think it has..." Pikachu replied in a calm and serious voice. "I've come to realize just how much you mean to me May, and how incomplete my life would be without you..."

May blushed slightly, "I...I never knew I was that important to you, Ash..." Pikachu took her hands in his own gently, and this made her blush even more.

"Of course your important to me May... I love you."

"Y-you do!" Tears were starting to well up in May's eyes. She liked Ash, but she had no idea he felt this way about her.

"Yes, I do. I have for some time...but I did not realize it until now. I never knew what these feelings were but now I do... May, will you go out with me?" May stared at him for a moment. She could hardly believe what she was hearing. Suddenly Ash seemed like he was the most romantic guy on Earth, and he was asking _her_ out...

"YES!" She cried out, and everyone in the lighthouse could hear her. She quickly covered her mouth, realizing she just blurted that out.

"I mean...I'd love to go out with you, Ash." She replied sheepishly.

"Alright then, how about tonight?"

"Tonight? Where though? There's not a city for miles..."

"After everyone's gone to bed, we can go outside on the lighthouse balcony and be alone under the stars..."

"Wow, Ash...that sounds so...romantic...I never would have expected to hear something like that from you..."

Piakchu grinned, "Is that a yes then?"

"You bet!"

"Great, I'll see you then. I'm going to go let the others know I'm ok."

"I'll be outside, I think I need some fresh air..." May then gave Pikachu a quick kiss on the cheek and left, heading out of the lighthouse and leaving Pikachu by himself.

"Wonder if I came on a little strong...I think I sounded a bit like Brock there...oh well, it worked out just like I knew it would. Kinda funny though...I expected Ash might try to stop me since he seemed so against it. Funny he didn't fol...oh crap I shut the door on him didn't I!" Pikachu had apparently forgotten that Ash can't open doors since he was in Pikachu's body now and had absentmindedly closed the door on him. He quickly ran back to the room and opened the door. Ash was sitting next to the door, though, and was flung into the side of the bed.

"Uh...heh...sorry about that Ash..." Pikachu said, rubbing the back of his head in embarassment. Ash quickly jumped back to his feet.

"(What did you say to May!)"

"Well...first I told her how hopelessly in love with her...then I asked her on a date, to which she agreed of course. So we're all set for tonight!" Ash was speechless and staring at Pikachu slackjawed. He didn't think he was even in love with her, let alone 'hopelessly' in love with her, and he was almost positive she wouldn't agree to go on a date with him. Or Pikachu pretending to be him.

"I think you and Brock could stand to learn a few things from me! In fact, you better start taking notes, Ash, since tomorrow we'll be switching back and your going to have to pick up where I left off!"

"(What! I'm not dating May! I'm not interested in her! Not like that anyway!)"

"So you keep saying, but deep down I'm more than willing to bet your jealous that I'm taking her on a date first and not you. Besides, would you really want to break her heart?" Ash was taken back by this.

"(I'd never hurt May! Where is she!)" Pikachu shrugged.

"She told me she was going outside...why?"

"(I'm going to find her and tell her exactly what your doing!)" Ash ran out of the room before Pikachu had a chance to say anything. Pikachu just laughed and shook his head.

"He'll figure it out eventually...I can't believe it though. I know he's dense, but even now he doesn't realize he's in love with May? ...Of course he also doesn't seem to realize only I can understand him, and only because I'm a pokemon. Oh well he'll figure it out soon enough. Guess I should go talk to Bill, Brock, and Max now. They've all probably been worried about us... I can't believe we were both out for two days..." Pikachu laughed and went off to find the others.

Meanwhile, Ash had managed to get outside, and was trying to find May. It didn't take him long before he found her sitting under a tree and writing in some book. When he got closer, he realized it was her diary.

"(May!)" he called out to her. She looked up from her diary.

"Oh, hi there Pikachu! I see your fine now too."

"(May! Its me, Ash!)" She looked at him curiously.

"Is something wrong, Pikachu?"

"(I'm not Pikachu, I'm Ash!)" Ash cried out frantically. May still didn't seem to understand.

"If your worried about Ash I think he's in the lighthouse talking to the others..." May gave a deep sigh, as if infatuated. "Ash...I had no idea he could be so romantic...and he asked me out on a date too...I always liked him, and I think I had a crush on him...but now he just seems so perfect its hard to believe he's human..." Ash sweatdropped.

_"You have NO idea how right you are..." _Ash thought to himself._ "I don't even want to know what Pikachu said that has her so madly in love with me now... Wait a minute, did she say she had a crush on me! This day gets worse and worse...if I can't get her to realize I've switched bodies with Pikachu I'll be taking dating advice from him for the rest of my life, but she doesn't seem to understand me! ...Bill! I have to find Bill!"_

Without another word to May, Ash ran back into the lighthouse. He found Bill working on the machine that had caused all this trouble for Ash in the first place. He didn't take notice of the machine before, but now that he looked at it, it looked pretty bad. Some parts look like they were replaced, while other parts were busted up or fried. Bill was busy repairing it.

_"Great...looks like I can't switch back even if I wanted to now..." _He went over to Bill to try to get an idea of how long he might have to wait. Bill noticed Ash approach him.

"Ah, hello there Pikachu. I see you and Ash are doing well in spite of your shock therapy. I can't say the same for the machine though. Many vital parts were damaged by the electricity overload. I've been working to fix it for the past two days, but I think it'll be ready by tomorrow. Once I'm finished I'm hoping you and Ash could test it for me, since you two are very close. Assuming of course your not afraid of it from your previous experience..."

"(Bill, it works. Pikachu and I know first hand believe me...)"

"You seem pretty calm about it. Ash seemed to be a little nervous though."

_"Nervous? Of course he'd be nervous...he's only pretending to me, is dating my best friend, or at this point probably my girlfriend since she seems to have gone completely gaga over me now. Not that the thought of her being my girlfriend bothers me, she's just way too head-over-heels for me right now. Wait...what am I thinking! I don't even like her! Not like that, anyway!"_

Bill went back to work on his machine. "Perhaps tomorrow he'll feel a little better about the whole thing. Although he does seem to be acting a bit strange...Brock said he caught him eating your food.

_"I hope he remembers to brush my teeth...I really don't want to find out what it tastes like."_ Ash started to walk away then looked back at the machine for a moment, _"So I guess I'm stuck like this until tomorrow at least... Just great. There's no way for me to tell May we've switched bodies because no one but Pikachu seems to understand me. I'll just have to try to make the best of a bad situation I guess..."_

Ash then started on his way back outside. _"I wonder how Pikachu does all those electric attacks anyway..."_


	3. Chapter 2

Chu For a Day

Chapter 2

"(THUNDERBOLT!)" Ash yelled at the top of his lungs. The Pidgey just tilted its head and stared at him in confusion. Nothing had happened.

_"Guess there's more to it than just yelling out 'Thunderbolt'..." _Ash thought to himself. _"Alright then...lets give Iron Tail a shot!"_ Ash leapt into the air above the Pidgey, doing a flip in the air and brought his tail down on the Pidgey. Just before he hit, though, the Pidgey clamped its beak down on Ash's tail.

"(YEOWCH!)" Ash started running around in circles with the Pidgey still latched onto his tail.

"(Letgoletgoletgoletgo!)" The Pidgey was quite intent on hanging on to his tail and ignored Ash's plea. It flew off, though, as May's Skitty bounded toward it. Ash fell to the ground exhausted as May's Skitty continued to chase the Pidgey, even trying to climb up a tree after it. Nearby, Pikachu had seen the whole thing and was laughing.

"You have to watch those Pidgeys, Ash! They're vicious!" Ash quickly jumped back to his feet and glared at him.

"(Can it!)"

"Someone's in a bad mood...come on, pal, lighten up a bit."

"(Lighten up! Your using my body to date May, and now she's gone completely gaga over me! No one but you understands me, but you don't even listen to me! I'm stuck like this until tomorrow, and I can't even figure out how to use your attacks! Not to mention I was losing to a Pidgey!)"

"Wow...rough day...but by tomorrow your life will be next to perfect thanks to me!"

"(Perfect! I'll be a living...") Ash stopped what he was saying when he suddenly felt something hitting against his tail. He looked behind him and May's Skitty was back and was playfully batting at his tail with its paws. Ash sweatdropped.

"(Do you mind...?)" Skitty ignored him and continued to paw at his tail. Pikachu grabbed a pokeball from his belt and rolled it past Skitty, who chased after it and then started playing with it like a kitten would a ball of yarn.

"Your way too uptight about all this, Ash. May's happy, I'm happy, and soon enough you'll be happy too. Whenever you finally realize you like May anyway..."

"(I do not like her! Not like that anyway!)"

"Who are you trying to convince, Ash? Me? Or you?" Ash seemed to be taken back by this and seemed to think for a minute.

"(You of course! I already know I don't like her like that!)"

"Uh huh...you had to think about that one. Anyway, I'm going to try to find some flowers to give to May. Good luck figuring my attacks out."

"(You could help you know!)" Pikachu shrugged.

"I can't really tell you how I do them, I've been using electric attacks since I was a little Pichu. To me it just comes naturally, I never really had to learn."

"(Great...and I don't suppose there's any chance at all you'll forget about your date with May or tell her it was a joke or something?)"

"Tell her it was a joke? If I didn't know you were dense I'd call you insensitive. If I told her I was joking she'd probably be hurt so much she'd go back home, and no even Ho-Oh himself couldn't stop me from dating her now."

"(Great...I can't do anything without her being hurt now, and I really don't want her to go home... When this is over remind me never to buy you any ketchup ever again.)" Pikachu smirked slightly.

"I'll make sure not to remind you. Anyway, I'll leave you to your...practice. You might want to keep Skitty around to chase off those vicious Pidgeys, though. Or maybe one of the other pokemon. Of course, then again, Skitty is probably the only pokemon naive enough to not notice how badly your screwing up anyway. Or Munchlax."

"(Gee. Thanks for the support. If nothing else I'd like to try my hand at zapping Team Rocket once before this is over and at least get something out of this. They're way overdue to try to steal you. ...Or me I guess.)"

"Trust me, Ash, your getting plenty out of this, you just don't realize it yet..." Pikachu then turned and walked away, presumably to continue searching for some flowers for May.

Shortly after Pikachu left, Ash could hear a commotion behind him. Apparently the Pidgey that Skitty had chased away before had called for reinforcements, and now five Pidgeys were chasing Skitty.

"(Gah! Skitty why don't you just use Blizzard!)" Skitty didn't seem to pay any attention to him, and instead ran towards him.

_"You couldn't at least run the other way could you...well I can think of at least one attack I know how to do!" _Ash launched himself towards one of the Pidgeys, hitting it and knocking it to the ground. The pokemon hardly seemed fazed, though, and called out for more reinforcements. Soon there was an entire army of Pidgeys chasing Ash and Skitty.

"(Ok so maybe that was a bad idea...in fact this is a horrible reminder of my first day as a trainer...)" Ash briefly remembered his first day as a trainer when he threw a rock at a Spearow, and was then chased by an entire flock of Spearow. Pidgey were supposed to be more timid, though, and here he was in the same situation again. This time Pikachu wasn't going to be frying them all either.

Nearby, Swellow was perched on a tree branch and watching Ash and Skitty being chased by the Pidgeys.

_"What are those two doing...?"_ It thought to itself. _"They're just Pidgey...either of them could easily take that entire flock down with one attack."_

Combusken was watching them as well. It watched as Skitty and Pikachu ran by it, followed by a flock of Pidgeys. It scratched its head in confusion.

_"I can understand Skitty not attacking without May ordering it to..." _Combusken thought to itself. _"But why hasn't Pikachu just used Thunderbolt already? Guess I should go help them..." _

Combusken sprinted forward and soon caught up with the flock of Pidgeys. It fired a blast of flames towards them, scorching about half of them. The rest of the flock soon turned its attention to Combusken, who fired another blast of flames at them. The Pidgeys soon took the hint and fled.

Ash noticed the Pidgeys didn't seem to be chasing him anymore, and when he looked behind him he saw them fleeing, many of them looked like they were burnt. He also noticed Combusken nearby, and figured Combusken must have used Flamethrower. Skitty didn't take notice of any of this though and kept running towards the lighthouse.

"(Thanks, Combusken!)" Combusken turned towards Ash and crossed its arms.

"(Why didn't you just use Thunderbolt?)"

"(Uhh...sorry I don't know what your saying...anyway see ya!)" Ash took off back towards the lighthouse. After the incident with the Pidgeys he decided he'd forget about trying to learn Pikachu's attacks, and the sun was starting to go down anyway. Combusken stared in shock as Pikachu ran off.

_"Did he say...he couldn't understand me? Something strange is going on here...Pikachu and Ash were unconcious for two days, then when they finally come to Ash asks May out on a date and Pikachu doesn't seem to be himself either... No point dwelling on it for now, I guess."_ Combusken shrugged to itself, and went back to exercising in the shade of a tree.

Ash didn't see anyone when he got inside the lighthouse, not even Bill working on the machine. Ash decided to inspect the machine to see how Bill was coming along. It really wasn't looking any better than it was when he saw it earlier, and was wondering how Bill planned to have it working by tomorrow.

_"Maybe its not as bad as it looks?" _He thought to himself. _"Wonder where everyone is anyway? Pikachu's probably still outside..."_

"Guess Bill's taking a break..." Pikachu had apparently just walked into the lighthouse while Ash was inspecting the machine.

_"Or not..."_

May soon came in behind him, clipping a pokeball to her waist as she did. She blushed slightly when she noticed Pikachu. She quietly snuck up on him and hugged him tightly from behind. Pikachu looked back and smiled when he saw her.

"Hey, May." She looked up at him and smiled.

"Hi Ash...we're still on for tonight right?"

"Of course. Even Ho-Oh couldn't get in our way now." Ash rolled his eyes.

"(Oh brother...)"

May giggled slightly, "I had no idea you could be so sweet Ash...even after travelling with you for so long..."

_"May, Ash, and I are all in the same room now..."_ Pikachu thought to himself, _"This is as good an opportunity as any..."_

"May...you like me, right?" He asked her.

"Thats one way of putting it...of course I do! Why?"

"No reason..." There was a brief silence. "Why do you like me?"

May looked at him curiously, wondering why he was asking. "Your just...always there for me...you always supported me in contests...you helped me get to where I am now and whenever I'm in trouble your always there to save me..."

_"I don't want to see you hurt, emotionally or physically..."_ Ash thought to himself. _"I will always be there for you, May. I..."_ He then looked at Pikachu, _"Maybe he's right...maybe I do like her...thats why you asked her that, isn't it Pikachu?"_

"I always will be, too. I will never let anything bad happen to you. I will be your..." Pikachu was suddenly interrupted by a loud grumbling coming from his stomach. Ash's stomach soon followed suit. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Some things never change I guess..." May muttered, finally letting Pikachu go.

"Uh...heh...sorry...haven't had anything to eat in hours..." Pikachu muttered, rubbing the back of his head in embarassment.

"(Somehow I managed to completely forget to eat anything today...)" Ash said, although only Pikachu understood him.

"Well Brock's making homemade pizza today, which should be ready soon if it isn't already, so..." Before May could even finish talking, both Pikachu and Ash were running to the kitchen.

"Hey! Wait for me!" May said as she took off after them. They arrived just as Brock finished the pizza. Max and Bill were already there as well. Pikachu, Ash, and May sat down at the table, with May and Pikachu across from each other. The smell of the freshly cooked pizza was heavy in the air.

Brock set the pizza down at the table, and everyone grabbed a slice except for Ash. Pikachu had to get him one since he couldn't reach. Everyone was talking about their day while they ate, and they talked quite a bit about Bill's machine. Bill figured he could have the machine fixed by tomorrow morning.

After a few bites of his pizza, Pikachu decided that there was something missing...or at least, to him there was. He reached into Ash's backpack and pulled out a small bottle of ketchup. Ash saw this out of the corner of his eye and quickly realized what Pikachu was going to do. He jumped out of his chair and snatched the bottle from Pikachu.

"(Pikachu! If your going to be being me you can't be putting ketchup on everything or eating pokemon food!)" Pikachu wasn't really thinking much about his eating habits, since he almost always eats the same things. No one else at the table really suspected anything since Ash intervened this time. They figured Ash was just being overprotective of his ketchup or something. Pikachu was surprised Ash stopped him, though, since he had been against all this from the beginning.

Ash had decided it was best if May didn't know about him and Pikachu switching bodies at this point, since he really didn't want to hurt her feelings. Ash popped the cap on the small ketchup bottle and started licking at it. Except for Bill, everyone was used to seeing Pikachu do that. Ash was using his head for a change, which was something he usually only did in a pokemon battle. Pikachu was trying his best to hide his jealousy too as he continued to eat his pizza.

After they ate, May and Pikachu volunteered to do the dishes, Bill went back to working on his machine, and Max and Ash went to help Brock feed everyone elses pokemon. May and Pikachu had both kept quiet about their date that night, so the only one that knew besides them was Ash.

When everyone finished their respective chores they met up at Bill's machine and everyone was helping out with it, including a few of their pokemon. By the time they were done, the machine looked almost brand new. With the work on the machine done, everyone went to their rooms to go to bed for the night.

Once everyone was asleep, May quietly snuck out of her room and went to the lighthouse balcony. Pikachu waited a few minutes after he heard May leave her room before going to meet her, taking with him the flowers he picked for her earlier. Ash followed behind Pikachu. Pikachu told him he should keep out of sight and take notes.

When they made it to the balcony, May was standing near the railing and looking up into the night sky. Pikachu quietly walked up behind her while Ash kept out of sight behind the door. Pikachu put one arm around May, while holding the flowers in front of her with the other arm. May blushed slightly as she was handed the flowers.

"They're pretty...thanks, Ash. I was worried you weren't going to come..."

"Now why would I miss going on a date with a beautiful girl like you, May?" May blushed even more.

"I don't know...this is all just so sudden...I mean...just a few days ago I thought maybe you just thought of me as a friend, but then today after being unconcious for two days you tell me you love me... What made you fall in love with me anyway?"

This question completely caught Pikachu off guard. He knew Ash liked May, but he didn't know why, short of maybe his hormones starting to kick in and finally noticing a beautiful girl. Fortunately he didn't have trouble making something up.

"I became captivated by your beauty, May, both inside and out. Your a very sweet and caring girl, May, and we have a lot in common..."

May smiled and looked back up at the sky. "Thanks, Ash..."

_"Pikachu's partially right...I guess..." _Ash thought to himself as he watched them from behind the door._ "I never pictured Pikachu being such a ladies man...errr...mouse though." _

"You know, Ash...this kind of reminds me of that week we spent at the carnival...only without the wishing star in the sky..." May said as she continued to stare into the sky.

"What did you wish for anyway? ...Or try to wish for I guess."

"World peace." Pikachu gave her a look that said he didn't believe her. She chuckled.

"Alright, alright. I wished to be the top co-ordinator someday."

"You don't need to wish for that...if you just try your best and keep at it then someday you will." Pikachu replied.

"Thanks...I thought you might say something like that...I can always count on you to support me." She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, then rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "I wish this night would never end..."

"Me too, May..." Pikachu said quietly. The two of them stood in silence for a while, before Pikachu noticed that May seemed a bit heavier on his shoulder.

"May?" She didn't respond. She was sound asleep on Pikachu's shoulder.

_"Wow...either she was really tired...really comfortable...or both..."_ Pikachu thought. _"I could wake her...but I think I'll just let her sleep. Besides, I already got two kisses on the cheek and a short but sweet date. I'll be satisfied with that."_

He carefully picked her up, trying not to wake her, and carried her back into the lighthouse. Ash was still behind the door when he got there.

"(Well that was short.)" Ash said with a smirk on his face. "(All your romantic talk must have put her to sleep.)"

"I'd like to see you trying to talk romantic..." Pikachu replied in a whisper. "When I get my body back I'm so showing you how my Thunderbolt attack works..."

"(We should probably switch while everyone's still asleep...)" Pikachu nodded.

"Yeah...Bill finished the machine earlier than he thought he would with our help, so we might as well get it over with while everyone's asleep...I'm taking May to her room first though."

Pikachu carried May to her room in the lighthouse, with Ash following behind. Luckily, May had apparently left her door open, so Pikachu just carried her in and laid her down on the bed.

"(She looks like an angel when she's asleep like that...)" Ash whispered. Pikachu looked at him with a surprised expression on his face.

"I never thought I'd hear something like that from you..." Ash blushed slightly as he realized what he just said.

"(Can we just go switch bodies already?)

"Fine, fine." The two of them quietly left May's room and made their way to Bill's machine. Pikachu got in the pod Ash was in before, and Ash got in the pod Pikachu was in.

Pikachu flipped the switch labelled on, and the machine could be heard starting up as air was sucked into it. They both waited for the machine to switch them back, and waited...and waited...and waited...

"(Pikachu...?)"

"Yeah?"

"(Why isn't it working...?)"


	4. Chapter 3

Here it is! The final chapter! Thanks for the reviews and enjoy!

**Chu For a Day**

**Chapter 3**

Pikachu frantically went about the machine in a vain attempt to figure out why it wouldn't work. Unfortunately, between the two of them they didn't have any chance at figuring it out. Pikachu had little to no knowledge of human technology and Ash...well Ash had little knowledge period. Neither of them could make heads or tails of the machine.

"Damn it! Why won't it work!" Pikachu cried out in frustration.

"(Pikachu! Keep your voice down or you'll wake everyone up!)"

"Eh heh...whoops... I don't get it though. Bill said the repairs were done so why isn't it working?"

"(Maybe we're not doing it right?)"

"Not doing it right? The only button is the 'on' button..."

"(Oh yeah...hmm...well all we can do is keep trying I guess...we need to get switched back before morning!)"

"Yeah...I know..." The two of them continued frantically trying to figure out what was wrong with the machine.

Meanwhile, May was starting to wake up. As she slowly opened her eyes, she could hardly tell where she was. Although she was awake she felt like she was still asleep. As she became more aware of her surroundings, she realized she was still wearing her regular outfit.

_"I must have fallen asleep..." _May thought to herself. Then she remembered where she had been earlier and bolted upright.

"Oh no! I fell asleep on Ash in the middle of our date! I hope he's not mad at me..." May could remember leaning on Ash's shoulder, and feeling safe in his arms.She didn't get much sleep the past two days, so when she closed her eyes she quickly drifted to sleep.

"Ash must have carried me here...wow...that was sweet of him... I wonder if he's still awake?" May hopped off her bed and quietly walked out of her room and made her way to the room Ash was staying in. The door was open, but when she looked in she could there was no one there. Even Pikachu wasn't there.

_"Wonder where he is?"_ May thought to herself. _"Lets see...if I was Ash...I'd either be in the kitchen emptying the fridge or off training somewhere..." _May decided to check the kitchen first, but when she got downstairs she noticed there was a light on in the hallway. Then she overheard someone arguing. It sounded to her as if Ash was arguing with Pikachu.

"(You know, if we just told Bill in the first place we wouldn't be having this problem...)"

"Don't start that again..."

_"Is Ash arguing with Pikachu...?" _May wondered, watching them from the doorway leading upstairs. _"I knew he could understand Pikachu a little, but not enough to have an actual conversation with him...or at least I didn't think he could understand Pikachu that well..."_

"(If you weren't trying to run my life we wouldn't have to worry about switching back without anyone knowing we were switched to begin with!)"

"I said don't start that again. Besides, if it wasn't for me you'd never have gotten a girlfriend, Ash." May looked on in shock.

_"Did Ash just call Pikachu...Ash!" _May then remembered what had happened when they first arrived at Bill's lighthouse. Ash and Pikachu were both in the machine when Pikachu used Thunderbolt. They were both unconcious for two days, then suddenly they both seem to be acting a bit odd.

_"They...they must have switched bodies...which means...I wasn't dating Ash...I was dating Pikachu...and that wasn't Pikachu I admitted my feelings to...it was Ash!" _May could hardly breathe as she came to this realization.

_"But...does Ash even like me...? Are they both just...toying with me? Was Ash in on the whole thing? I'm so confused...why would they do this!" _May was both confused and upset. She felt as if her best friend, who she had a crush on, and his pokemon had betrayed her. She was sniffling sadly and fighting back tears as she thought about all this. Ash and Pikachu stopped arguing when they heard her.

"Hey Ash...do you hear something...?" Pikachu inquired.

"(You mean like...someone sniffling?)" The two of them looked around the machine and saw May standing in the stairs. They could tell she was upset, and had a pretty good idea of why too...

"Eh heh...hey May...how long were you standing there?" Pikachu asked nervously.

"Long enough to know whats going on..." May replied sadly. "I thought...I thought I could trust you two..." May ran out of the lighthouse before Ash or Pikachu had a chance to respond.

"Guess my plan backfired..." Pikachu muttered, hanging his head in defeat. "I hope she doesn't decide to leave..."

"(You know, I think this is the part where I say...)" Pikachu glared at him.

"Don't say it... Besides this is hardly the time!"

"(Well what do you suggest we do then?)"

"Well...at this point things would be so much easier if she could understand you...none of this is really your fault...but you can't..." Pikachu didn't get to finish his sentence before Ash took off after May.

"Hey! Wait a minute! She can't understand you!" Pikachu called after him, but Ash either ignored him or didn't hear him. Pikachu sighed.

"I see little to no pokemon treats or ketchup in my future..."

May kept running after she got outside, not even paying much attention to where she was going. Eventually she stopped in the middle of the forest, exhausted from running and lack of sleep. She slumped down at the bottom of a tree.

"I can't believe this is happening..." She sobbed quietly to herself. "Everything was so perfect...but it turned out to be a lie...I thought I could trust those two...after all we've been through together...but they just turned out to be jerks!" May reflected on her travels with Ash through Hoenn, and remembered how he seemed to be such a great guy and how Pikachu seemed to be such a powerful yet cute and kind hearted pokemon. Now she wasn't sure she could trust either of them.

"Maybe I should just go home..."

"(No!)" May looked up and saw Ash standing in front of her. He had apparently caught up with her.

"Go away..." May muttered coldly. Ash could tell she was just trying to cover how hurt she was.

"(I know your upset but please listen to me!)" May didn't pay much attention to him. Of course, she couldn't understand him either.

"(I know what Pikachu did was wrong, but he didn't mean to hurt you!)" May still wasn't paying attention to him and turned away from him.

"(May, please! Pikachu made me realize something...)" May couldn't understand Ash, but she could hear the sincerity in his voice. She turned back towards him and looked into his small, black eyes.

"(If none of this ever happened, I never would have realized I like you May. Not just as a friend...)" The two of them stared at each other in silence before it finally dawned on Ash.

"(Oh right...you can't understand me now...)" Ash sighed, hanging his head in defeat.

"...Ash? Do you...like me?" May inquired. Ash looked back up at her. He blushed slightly then gave a slight nod. May then grabbed Ash and hugged him to her tightly.

"Ash why couldn't it have been you? Why did it have to be Pikachu? Why did all this happen!" Ash didn't respond, and his face was turning a very deep shade of red. May looked down at him and quickly realized her mistake and dropped him, blushing deeply as well.

"(That...was awkward...)" Ash said, still blushing.

"Umm...we should head back..." May said, not even looking at Ash. "Its umm...hard to talk to you...maybe Bill could help you and Pikachu switch back...its his machine afterall...and it'd be easier for us to talk when your back in your body..." As May finished speaking, Ash suddenly cried out. She looked up and saw Ash disappear into the trees in the grip of a...red glove? She ran through the trees after him, and found a clearing where someone had apparently set up camp for the night...

"Prepare for trouble! Its a midnight attack!"

"Make it double! We have Pikachu in the sack!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight tonight!"

"Meowth, thats right!"

"Team Rocket!" May exclaimed, clenching her fists tightly.

"Expecting the boogeyman?" Jessie asked, then gave a somewhat evil laugh. James was looking around expectantly.

"Hey, isn't the other twerp supposed to be with Pikachu?" He asked.

"I don't need Ash to take care of you two!" May yelled, reaching for Combusken's pokeball. The pokeball seemed to be missing, however.

_"Oh no! I left my pokemon back at the lighthouse!" _May realized.Team Rocket laughed.

"Looks like da twerp came unarmed!" Mewoth exclaimed. "Now's our chance to make off wit Pikachu!" Team Rocket hopped into their Meowth balloon and started to take off into the sky. May, without thinking, ran towards it and grabbed a rope that was hanging down from it.

"Whats that twerp doing!" Jessie demanded. May held on to the rope tightly as the balloon continued to ascend.

_"May! Get out of here while you can!" _Ash thought to himself, unable to see what was going on since, as James stated before, he was in a sack...

_"Don't look down..."_ May thought to herself as she started climbing up the rope. The balloon was at a height now that if she fell she probably wouldn't be moving for a while. They were still going up too. She managed to make it up to the basket and pulled herself in. Team Rocket as standing on the other side of the basket and James was holding the sack that Ash was in.

"Grr! Your as much of a pest as the twerp!" Jessie said through clenched teeth as May climbed into the basket.

"Like I said, I don't need Ash to deal with you losers! Now give back Pikachu!" May replied, then grabbed the bag Ash was in and tried to pull it away from James.

"Hey! Let go!" James cried.

"I'll make da brat let go!" Meowth said, extending his claws.

"(You better leave her alone!)" Ash said from inside the bag. Mewoth laughed.

"What are you gonna do about it? That bag is Pikachu-proof, as always! Now enough stallin'!" Mewoth lunged towards May, aiming to scratch her hand. She tried to move out of the way, and in the process the end of the bag she was holding ended up in the way instead. Meowth ended up striking the bag and cutting it open, and Ash fell onto the floor of the basket, looking pretty mad and his cheeks were sparking. Team Rocket backed away from Ash in fear.

Ash was shocked, excuse the pun, when he noticed.

_"So thats how Pikachu does it..."_ Ash thought to himself. He got up on his feet, standing between May and Team Rocket.

"Looks like the tables have turned now!" May called triumphantly. "Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!"

"(You don't have to tell me twice! ...Or once for that matter!)" Ash tapped into the electricity sacks in his cheeks, causing sparks to erupt from them.

"(THUNDERBOLT!)" He cried out, sending a blast of electricity towards Team Rocket. The electricity struck the balloon's small furnace as well, however, and caused it to explode. Team Rocket was sent flying in one direction while Ash and May went the other way.

"I thought we finally won that time too..." James whined as he flew through the air with Jessie and Meowth.

"Maybe we should just stay in bed next time..." Jessie replied.

"Looks like Team Rockets blasting off again!" They all called out in unison as they flew over the horizon.

"This must be how Team Rocket feels everytime we meet them..." May stated. "This isn't good! This is going to hurt!" She cried, flailing her arms wildly.

"(Maybe I should have thought this through...)" Ash muttered. "(Something usually comes up at times like this, though...)"

Just after Ash had said this, the two of them landed on a large, feathered creature.

Ash soon realized he had landed on a Pidgeot, and Pidgeot weren't exactly common in the wild.

"Eek! We landed on a giant Pidgeotto!" May cried.

"(Pidgeot? Is that you...?)" Ash asked the pokemon he was riding on. Pidgeot gave a nod.

"(Figured that was you, since your the only electric mouse Team Rocket would go after. Who's the girl? And doesn't she know a Pidgeot when she sees one?)"

"(Uh...sorry...can't understand you. Me and Pikachu kinda switched bodies. Anyway can you fly us to that lighthouse over that way?)" Ash said, pointing towards Bill's lighthouse. Pidgeot sweatdropped.

"(Either you're telling the truth or you've completely lost it...well hang on then.)" Pidgeot turned towards the lighthouse and started flying faster. It wasn't long before Pidgeot was landing in front of the door and Ash and May climbed off. May had figured by now that Ash must know the 'giant Pidgey', since it seemed to listen to him.

The three of them entered the lighthouse and saw Bill standing in front of Pikachu holding a notebook, and Pikachu was trying his best to answer the millions of questions Bill was throwing at him. Pikachu was overjoyed to see Ash had returned, and with May.

"Ash! Your back!" Pikachu said way too enthusiastically. "Is that...Pidgeot with you?" Ash nodded.

"(Yep...we kinda had a run in with Team Rocket and Pidgeot saved us.)"

"(Wait...so you two...have really switched bodies?)" Pidgeot asked incredulously.

"Yep. I'm in Ash's body." Pikachu replied.

"So...is this a Pidgeot, and not a giant Pidgey?" May asked, pointing towards Pidgeot.

"Indeed." Bill replied. "I had no idea your Pidgeotto evolved, Ash...anyway, since your here we can use the machine to switch you two back. It appears I made one minor miscalculation in the machine. It takes a great deal of power for it to operate. When Pikachu used Thunderbolt, that gave it the power it needed. If Ash uses Thunderbolt to power it it should work."

"Well there's a small problem with that..." Pikachu said. "Ash doesn't know how to..." Before Pikachu could finish, Ash's cheeks began to spark and he grinned widely.

"(I think I managed to figure it out...)"

"...Oh. Err...lets get to it then!" Ash nodded and the two of them entered the machine. Bill hooked a wire to the two red dots on Ash's cheeks. Bill then turned the machine on.

"Whenever your ready, Ash." Bill stated. Ash nodded.

"(Here goes...THUNDERBOLT!)" Ash's cheeks sparked and electricity began to flow through the wires and into the machine. The machine activated, and both pods were filled with a bright white light. Unlike last time, there were no sparks flying since Bill had already considered the possibility of it overloading again, and instead excess electricity was being stored in a battery.

When the light finally cleared, Ash and Pikachu were still standing as if nothing had happened. They both looked themselves over.

"Alright! It worked!" Ash shouted. May ran over and hugged him.

"Your back!" Ash blushed slightly, putting his arms around her and hugging her back.

"(Pikachu...are those two...?)" Pidgeot began to ask.

"(If my plan worked, they should be.)" Pikachu replied, grinning.

"(Oh, should have known. The Ash I knew wouldn't know love if it hit him in the head with a mallet...)"

"(Nope...what are you doing here anyway? Thought you were in Viridian Forest?)"

"(Heard there was a troublesome flock of Pidgeys over here so I was considering taking them under my wing, so to say. I think they could benefit from my great leadership qualities...)" Pikachu rolled his eyes.

"What are you all doing up so early...? And who owns the Pidgeot?" Max said with a yawn. Apparently all the commotion had woke him and Brock up. Max didn't seem to take notice of his sister and Ash hugging, since he was still half asleep. May quickly let go of Ash, blushing deeply.

"I think I have a pretty good idea of whats going on here..." Brock stated matter-of-factly.

"Mind explaining it to me then?" Max asked sleepily.

"Uh, May? Can I speak to you...outside?" Ash asked nervously.

"Sure Ash..." She replied, and the two of them went outside as Brock and Bill started to explain to Max what had happened yesterday. Pidgeot and Pikachu followed them out.

"May...about yesterday...I'm sorry about what Pikachu did." Pikachu rolled his eyes.

"I'm over it...yesterday was...kinda hectic."

"No kidding! I was chased by a flock of wild Pidgey, captured by Team Rocket and saved by you, and then we were both saved by Pidgeot...but I guess all that is just another day in my life..." Ash said with a laugh.

"Well you would have done the same, Ash..." May replied. "In fact, I think you would have done the exact same thing I did..."Ash rubbed the back of his head in embarassment.

"Guess your right..." Ash looked off into the horizon, where the sun was just starting to rise.

"So what were you trying to say last night, Ash...?" May asked him.

"Last night? ...Its not important May. I think the message got across..." May smiled.

"So you really...like me then?" Ash nodded.

"Maybe even more than that, May... The next chance I get I want to make this up to you. I want to take you on a date myself..."

"You don't have to Ash, really...besides, do you know the first thing about dating?" Ash blushed slightly in embarassment.

"Well...uh...not really..." He replied, glancing towards Pikachu, then Pidgeot. Suddenly, he got an idea.

"Hey, Pidgeot! Think your up for another ride?" Pidgeot nodded.

"(Anytime!)"

"Great! Come on, May!" Ash took her by the hand over to Pidgeot then climbed up onto its back. May hesitated.

"Are you sure about this Ash?" Ash extended his hand to her, offering to help her on.

"Come on! It'll be fine!" She nodded and took his hand, and Ash helped her up onto Pidgeot's back.

"Alright, Pidgeot! Lets go!" Pidgeot gave a nod and took off into the air. May put her arms around Ash as Pidgeot took off. Soon they were soaring high above the ground and over the ocean. May looked down towards the ocean and saw a shoal of Goldeen swimming about. and the rising sun was casting an orange glow over the water.

"Wow...what a great view..." May said as she watched the sunrise.

"I thought you might like it..." Ash said, smiling. May leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek, causing him to blush slightly.

"I love you, Ash..."

"I love you too, May..."

**The End**

Again, credit to Butterknyfe, from the forums, for proofreading. Hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
